


heart strings

by artsychan



Category: Stray Kids, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Highschool AU, Lowercase, M/M, Slow Burn, baseball player!seungmin, slightly angst, soccer player!hyunjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsychan/pseuds/artsychan
Summary: in which kim seungmin, the baseball captain of the team secretly hates(?) hwang hyunjin, the school’s soccer heartthrob.





	1. 0.

it was an unusual sunday for seungmin, no after school practice to attend to, his whiny bestfriends, ( **jisung and jeongin** ) not bombarding his phone with text messages and no unfinished homeworks he certainly would not do.

 

it was rather calm, too calm for seungmin that he was thinking of sending jisung a message to hang out with him but that would be too risky, too loud for his own liking. so he settled on taking a stroll in the city’s park at 10 o’clock in the evening with a knitted sweater on and track pants. 

 

phone in his pocket, cold hands hidden under his sweater with unnecessary thoughts in his mind taking a walk trying to waste his time wishing it would run fast. fast enough that with just a blink, a cool monday morning would appear. however it wasn’t his plan to be seen by the person he was thankful of not pissing him off that sunday evening. 

 

hwang hyunjin.

 

standing in front of him, disrupting that chilly sunday with his smirk that he wishes would come off if he finally gets to smack that boy’s head.

 

_ “what a pleasure, mr. kim seungmin blessing me with his presence” _ hyunjin grinning at him making him roll his eyes, trying to formulate a sentence that would go through hyunjin’s head that would make him understand to not piss seungmin off.

 

_ “i would rather not waste my time talking to you, thanks hwang hyunjin”  _ as he tries to wave him off continuing his night stroll, but hyunjin was thinking otherwise, grabbing a hold of seungmin’s arm stopping him.

 

_ “hey, i- uh sorry for bothering you”  _ an unusual sight for seungmin seeing as hyunjin was quite flustered, looking at him straight in the eyes making him shiver,  _ weird, _ he might add, he was wearing a thick sweater what’s with him shivering.

 

furrowing his eyebrows, he took his hand off him  _ “no, it’s fine kind of not in the mood for your games hyunjin _ ” he nervously chuckles noticing the kind of vibe they were in, a very eccentric one to begin with. 

 

a silent ‘sorry’ was heard from hyunjin, an embarrassed boy rubbing his nape.

 

_ “no it’s fine, just didn’t — ugh okay what do you want?”  _ seungmin rolls his eyes slightly annoyed looking at hyunjin. 

 

_ “n—nothing you were— uh i just saw you and uh— kind of figured i’d get to talk to you? like properly? but of course i didn’t know how to because we—uh you don’t really like me?” _ hyunjin stammers, obviously nervous about it. 

 

_ cute.  _

 

ew  **not.**

 

seungmin voluntarily removes that idea from his head. 

 

he laughs, hyunjin looks at him puzzled probably confused as to why he was laughing. 

 

_ “don’t worry i don’t hate you….ok maybe a little?” _ hyunjin smiles at him. 

 

and seungmin swears he briefly stopped breathing. 


	2. 1.

an early morning in june, seungmin with his big ass gym bag full of baseball equipments he’ll need for practice slung over his right shoulder with his school bag on his back, probably too much for him too carry but he was used to it anyway. he grabbed his phone to text jisung a quick ‘where are u loser’ as he jogs downstairs to grab breakfast.

  _“morning, mom”_ kissing his mom’s cheek, taking a seat on the dinner table.

  _“seungmin, you’re up early! don’t forget to grab something for you to eat later after practice, i got to go baby have a great day!”_ his mum hurriedly assures him, grabbing her car keys and out to the front door. 

he smiles at her when she went out, grabbing a bite of his french toast checking the time _7:40 am_ , grunts thinking he has 20 minutes to spare before jisung would be up on his front porch. he finished his breakfast, did the dishes and went back to his room for a bit, when he slightly remembers what happened last night. _hyunjin_ he might add, although it was barely a conversation with the two knowing hyunjin was not that good at it, he was surprised to admit he wasn’t being annoying at that time.

**flashback**

  _hyunjin smiles at him._

 _“okay, now you got me talking what’s up?”_ seungmin sighs earning a quiet chuckle from the boy.

 _“just wondering what’s with you taking a stroll this late, you’re not the type”_ seungmin laughs at him

“ _oh i’m not the type huh? so what ‘type’ am i then hwang hyunjin?”_ he looks at him smirking waiting for the tall boy’s answer.

 _“not sure though, maybe hang out with me and i’ll know?”_ hyunjin adds. he was smirking and seungmin hates it. he hates it how the boy was calmly flirting at him and he’s swayed by it.

 _“and here i thought i’d get to have a proper conversation with you”_ he sighs shaking his head. hyunjin laughs at him for his reaction, it was quite a sight for seungmin, looking straight at the boy with his eyes disappearing as his smile continues to greet him. the mole just below hyunjin’s left eye made him stare at the boy, he was staring, too long.

 _“anything on...my face?”_ hyunjin looks at seungmin, tilting his head looking at him confused.

 _“no.. just too ugly for my liking”_ he shrugs earning a loud laugh from the lad, he soon resumes to his walk before he was annoyingly disturb by the boy. soon enough he was accompanied by hyunjin, the boy hiding his hands on his hoodie, maybe too cold for him, seungmin took this chance to examine hyunjin. black hoodie that he by now is familiar seeing, the boy has been wearing it for quite a number in school, not that he was taking notes of it but he just notices, too much but he’s not admitting to that.

 _“it’s unusual to see you here”_ hyunjin answers beside him, they were comfortable, no tension going on between them, just two acquaintances, a weird combination of both taking a stroll past their bedtime. hyunjin was doing most of the talking, seungmin was quite sure of that, he barely answered the boy. it wasn’t because he hates him, he rather would just shut up then exhaust himself from talking too much. it took them somewhat a number of time to reach the fair end of the park. seungmin noticed it was getting really cold, colder then he remembers.

seungmin checked his phone, _11:36 pm_ flashed on his phone, he took this as a signal that maybe he should head back home. he shoved his phone looking beside him to see hyunjin already his eyes on the boy.

 _“i guess it’s time for you to go?”_ hyunjin asks

seungmin nods at the boy, _“yep, and i’ll see you around?”_ he sends a quick wave taking a turn to head back home, hyunjin then grabs his arm for the second time tonight, but the difference, seungmin was’t annoyed this time.

he faced the boy, seeing him jittery holding his arm _“maybe we should do this again? you know hangout?”_ he was whispering, that was what seungmin noticed. a hushed tone of his voice confusing him.

he grabbed hyunjin’s hand from his arm, noticing how cold it was contrast to his warm hand. _“can’t promise you anything, soccer boy”_ sending him a smirk that earned him a laughter from the boy.

 _“guess i’ll see you in school captain”_ hyunjin sends him a salute before disappearing into the darkness, and with that seungmin was left staring again.

i swear seungmin has issues, he needs to stop staring at people or anything in general. 

☆

he was startled by a loud honking of a car outside his house, _jisung_ he thought as he hurriedly slung his things on his shoulder exiting his house.

 _"c’mon slowpoke, we’re gonna be late! i can’t afford to receive another detention slip!”_ jisung loudly calls for him. he laughs at his best friend, seeing as his tie was not properly tied on his school polo, hair surely not combed.

 _“jeez, i’m coming loser”_ he quickly locks his front door, jogging towards the car.

 _“hyung! jisung hyung just bought me a donut!”_ jeongin pops his head on the back seat, he took a seat in front smiling at the cute boy. he ruffles his hair earning a groan from him. it was a tradition for the trio to go to school together ever since they first met. it was then only jisung and seungmin as they have been bestfriends since they were in kindergarten, later arrived jeongin who was dragged by jisung when the duo decides to play in the park. from that day on, the three were always together.

they arrived in school barely giving seungmin enough time to run to his biology class without getting late.

class was rather slow that day, he was barely paying attention, his notebook full of doodles rather than words from the lecture he was in. he wonders again about last night, he silently groans he wasn’t bothered by it just didn’t understand how he keeps on thinking about what happened when it’s not even much.

 _“will you stop daydreaming and listen to me?”_ jisung hits his arm earning a soft ‘ow’ from him rubbing the spot his bestfriend hit.

 _“what are you even thinking about? you’ve been lost in your thoughts a lot today. not that it’s different from your constant daydreams, but you’re weird today”_ jisung looks at him warily waiting for an answer. he remembers, he didn’t tell jisung about his interaction with hyunjin.

 _“uh— don’t scream but i was at the park with hwang hyunjin last night”_ he nervously smiles looking at jisung about to burst, probably stopping himself from screaming

“ _what!? you and hyunjin togethe— how!? what!?_ ” jisung whisperly screams wide eyed not believing any word he just said.

 _“it’s nothing, he saw me when i was in the park”_ he explains trying not to laugh at jisung’s confused reaction, he was shocked indeed.

 _“you fucking didn’t tell me and why the fuck are you not annoyed by this? he’s hwang hyunjin and you hate him! hate him alot!”_ jisung continues to exaggeratedly react to what he said. but he’s right,

_seungmin hates him, or does he?_

a loud bell rings disrupting them from the heated conversation he was having with his bestfriend.

 _“alright class, that’s it for today. hand in your homeworks next tuesday”_ his teacher reminds the class, a signal that history class was next meaning, he’ll have to suffer listening to the class without jisung but he loves history so he’s not worried one bit.

seungmin hurriedly packs his stuff, moving out of his seat running away from jisung but hearing him scream _“we are not done talking kim seungmin!”_ he laughs and moves to his next class.

well lucky seungmin, he forgot that he was supposed to be in a class full of soccer players annoying the hell out of him. he hates them, their cocky attitudes finding trouble at any circumstances. he rolls his eyes at the thought of them. he notices that hyunjin was not in his seat, beside his seat was jeno and felix, his annoying bestfriends who were laughing at something they were talking about. he silently groans in his chair for even thinking about him _again._

lunch came and he was thankful, he was dreading for a drink when he sees jisung running towards him angrily grabbing his arm towards their table at the far end of the cafeteria.

 _“i’m not done with you seungmin, now spill!”_ jisung crosses his arms taking a seat beside jeongin who was stuffing his face with pizza

 _“spill what?”_ jeongin asks mouth full of pizza, jisung looks at him in disgust telling the boy to eat his food first before looking back at seungmin again.

 _“oh, i don’t know, maybe the fact that seungmin was hanging out with hyunjin last night at the park”_ jisung gives him a knowing fact raising his eyebrow at him.

jeongin was shocked at what just jisung said, mouth wide open looking at him.

 _“ugh, seriously it was nothing, we just saw each other and walked in the park for i don’t know 20 minutes, and i swear that was it now can you please let me eat?”_ seungmin pleads at them, pouting his lips because he was getting really hungry and them questioning about hyunjin is not what he needs.

 _“uhh! fine, but fricking tell us alright! now lunch, grab me some grilled cheese too minnie!”_ he gives up and shakes his head at his bestfriends proceeding to get lunch to fill his appetite.

the day passed by quickly and he was now tying his cleats for practice. he was early today, fixing the balls and home plates that will be used later. he was captain, played baseball all his life since he was barely seven years old. it was a huge part of his life, he remembers the time when he first received his baseball glove, it was his birthday from years ago, his dad gave him one as he looked at it with awe excited to use it and play outside all day long.

his team members then came all suit up for the practice, they head out to the field seeing that it was still empty and they call dibs to the right side of it.

 _“alright guys! let’s practice on our defense this time! base men and fielders go to your places!”_ his team members then resumes to their area.

 _“hey, we should probably try with our offense too, i’ll assign some batters! take my place be the pitcher first!”_ jaemin, the assistant captain tells him. he was never the center of attention, he would rather stick to being the shortstop of the team. he exhales grabbing his gloves walking towards the pitcher’s plate.

he looks at the home plate infront of him, seeing the catcher ready to assist him, renjun that is. he was a decent pitcher, not the best but he could throw a fast ball if wanted and if he concentrates. seungmin sighs deeply concentrating aiming for a strike as the batter infront of him gets ready. he throws a curve ball instead, the batter hitting it towards the third base, his team alert of the rolling ball tagging the runner earning one out for the team.

the practice went smoothly, he was still in the pitcher’s plate getting ready for another strike seeing that the bases were loaded, he exhales getting ready to throw a ball with the catcher giving him signals to inform him about the offense team, he sees in his peripheral view soccer players with their huge gym bags running towards the left side of the field.

seungmin didn’t think he would be troubled and nervous but when he saw hyunjin looking at him as he prepares for a throw, he hated it, he was reminded of the attention he always didn’t want. hyunjin was looking at him, straight at him, it was like he was examining seungmin’s move waiting for him to probably earn a ball pitch.

_he was bothered and he hated every bit of it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :")
> 
> hi, please don't be too shocked to see the nct dream members, just wanted them to be part of it! hehe oh! and for the baseball terms, i just used what i learned when i was in a softball team! 
> 
> enjoy! :")

**Author's Note:**

> hi, hope you enjoy! it’s my first time writing! i’ll try to update often


End file.
